This invention relates to a steam generator particularly but not exclusively of the kind incorporated into hand held or portable apparatus for domestic or commercial uses, for example for cleaning or steaming carpets or textile articles. The steam generator may be used in carpet cleaners, clothes presses and irons, dental or jewellery cleaning equipment and for culinary or domestic sterilizers.
Conventional steam generators for carpet cleaners, irons and the like are very bulky, heavy and include a boiler for boiling and maintaining a supply of heated water. This means that energy is expended in heating a large volume of water prior to use and in maintaining the water at elevated temperature.